


Об альфах и инстинктах

by Sumiregava, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы повысить свои шансы соблазнить омегу, у которого скоро начнется течка, каждый уважающий себя альфа обязан выстроить удобное уютное логово. Чем Стив и занялся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об альфах и инстинктах

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят после ЭА и после КА:ЗС. Все живы, все хорошо. Сердца, радуги и подушки.

В общей гостиной Башни Мстителей царила атмосфера дружбы и искреннего участия. Брюс придвинулся поближе, опустил ладонь на плечо Тони и крепко сжал. В глазах его плескалось все сочувствие мира.  
— Пусть это банально, но... могло быть хуже, Тони.  
— Что, правда?  
— Нет, я просто хочу тебя поддержать.  
— Нет, могло, — вмешалась Наташа. — Представьте, если бы альфой в этой паре был Старк?  
Мстители представили. Клинт накатил себе и Наташе еще водки.  
— А Стив — омегой или бетой? — педантично уточнил Брюс.  
— Допустим, омегой.  
Мстители снова представили. В ход пошла следующая бутылка.  
— А если бы он был бетой...  
— Фантазируйте на здоровье, — разрешил Стив, появляясь в дверях. На нем была форма, за спиной — щит, и Тони остро захотелось выгнать всех к чертовой матери и немедленно опробовать все горизонтальные поверхности. И вертикальные. И — у него же есть летающий костюм, да? — возможно, потолок.  
Увы, состояние Стива в последние дни предполагало голодный сексуальный паек, с чем Тони был решительно не согласен, но ничего не мог поделать (надеть броню и загнать Стива в угол он уже пробовал — с сомнительным результатом. Торопливый минет — это немного не то, чего может хватить омеге за неделю до течки, хотя, нельзя не признать, Стив так старался, что Тони смог продержаться всего несколько минут).  
— У нас задание? — лениво поинтересовалась Наташа.  
Стив смешался, косясь на Брюса.  
— Это не касается Мстителей. Это... индивидуальное.  
Тони отложил планшет.  
— Индивидуальное? Серьезно? Фьюри отправил тебя в одиночную миссию за три дня до моей течки, о сроках которой он, кстати, прекрасно осведомлен? Он ведь помнит, что если ты не вернешься вовремя, ему самому придется меня трахать? Я его предупреждал!  
— Его и весь Щ.И.Т., — пробормотал Клинт. Стив торопливо наклонился и поцеловал Тони, прежде, чем тот начал угрожать еще и Клинту.  
— Личное. Я хотел сказать — личное. Я придумал, как сделать наше гнездо еще лучше, и я обязательно вернусь вовремя.  
Тони наблюдал за его стремительным уходом, все еще ощущая на губах фантомный вкус поцелуя.  
— Натура — дура, — заключила Наташа.  
Тони не мог не согласиться. Природа человека там, где это касалось размножения, могла бы быть устроена и попроще. Всего два пола вместо трех. Никаких течек. И — мечтать так мечтать! — быть не живородящими, а откладывать маленькие симпатичные яйца, из которых в положенный срок вылупятся детишки, сразу готовые к жизни. Как крокодильчики.  
Тони представил маленькую зубастую копию Стива и не сдержал тоскливого вздоха. Вместо такой идиллии у омег, у кого регулярно, у кого не очень, начиналась течка — период безумного секса и, если не поберечься, зачатия. Недели за две до этого омеги начинали источать запах, едва заметный, но навязчивый, вызывающий недвусмысленные желания у окружающих альф.  
Желание свить гнездо.  
Не настоящее, разумеется, и не имеющее никакого отношения к птицам. Просто удобное, защищенное логово, где можно будет комфортно и безопасно уединиться с избранником, когда настанет срок.  
Проблема номер один заключалась в том, что альф было много, омег — поменьше, и инстинкты первых требовали, чтобы гнездо было самым удобным, самым безопасным, самым-самым, чтобы выбрали в итоге именно его и того, кто его строил.  
Проблема номер два заключалась в том, что инстинкты инстинктами, но считалось, что современный разумный альфа вполне в состоянии контролировать свои побуждения, и если рядом с ним ходит и пахнет НЕ ЕГО омега (ничей омега, считающий его только другом омега, пославший его в жопу омега), то этот альфа и не должен что-то строить и приглашать кого-то любоваться результатами (Джарвис, круглосуточно наблюдающий за всеми обитателями Башни, давно уже продемонстрировал Тони пол в комнате Клинта, устланный подушками — какое совпадение! — ровно десять дней назад. Кулинарные эксперименты Брюса, примерно в то же время перешедшие на принципиально новый уровень, ни для кого в Башне секретом не являлись. И Тони не приценивался к ним обоим. Определенно не приценивался, хотя еда была вкусная, а подушки казались удобными).  
Проблема номер три заключалась в том, что Стив Роджерс, жертва науки, начисто потерял голову. Инстинкт альфы, идущего на нерест, был усилен сывороткой и непреодолим. В самом начале Стив еще пытался, это было очевидно. Тони первому надоело это жалкое зрелище, и он велел Роджерсу взять отпуск и не стесняться. В конце концов, это будет их первая совместная течка, так пусть она станет незабываемой!  
Лишившись всех ограничений, радостный Стив первым делом решил, что идеальным местом для будущего гнезда является мастерская Тони, как самое привычное для омеги место (Пеппер, узнав об этом, кажется, впервые в жизни обрадовалась, что Тони так не любит общий конференц-зал). Через несколько часов после начала грандиозного строительства Тони вынужден был перебраться в лабораторию к Брюсу (и его кулинарным чудесам), потому что выносить умоляющий взгляд Стива, словно вопрошающий «А так? А это? А такое тебе нравится?», было решительно невозможно. Все остальные и подавно не рисковали появляться рядом, потому что Стив ревниво следил даже за Наташей (вдруг она шпионит для Клинта).  
Итак, мастерская и прилегающие этажи были объявлены карантинной зоной, Брюс готовил, Клинт то и дело словно случайно оставлял подушки там и сям, Стив строил, Тор восхищался брачными обычаями жителей Мидгарда и притащил Стиву несколько солидных иллюстрированных свитков, повествующих об архитектуре Асгарда. Наташа, подло родившаяся бетой, смеялась над ними всеми и предложила Фьюри, явившемуся с визитом, перевести пожить в Башню из следственного изолятора остатки отряда У.Д.А.Р., состоявшего исключительно из альф.  
Фьюри, на три недели оставшийся без главы Мстителей, пригрозил, что так и сделает, и ушел, прихватив самую удобную подушку.  
А теперь ушел и Стив. Куда?  
Тони печально вздохнул и поудобнее устроился на диване, облокотившись о Брюса и позволив тому и дальше скармливать ему креветки, приготовленные по невиданному, но очень удачному рецепту.

Ровно двое суток спустя Стив, прокравшийся в Башню ночью, пока все спали, торжественно пригласил Тони оценить гнездо, и кто Тони был такой, чтобы не взять с собой конкурирующих альф? Наташа, как водится, пригласила себя сама.  
Двери мастерской распахнулись, и Стив пропустил Тони внутрь, словно бы невзначай оттеснив от него Брюса. Так что когда Тони замер, как вкопанный, в него врезался Клинт — и тоже застыл.  
Гнездо впечатляло.  
— Очень мило, — одобрил Брюс.  
— Впервые жалею, что я не омега, — протянула Наташа.  
— Где моя мастерская?! — возмутился Тони.  
Дамми помахал ему рукой из ближайшего угла.  
— Ребята, только меня смущает, что бот Старка держит в лапе оторванную башку Альтрона? — не выдержал Клинт.  
— Я бы попросил повежливей, — сухо заметил Альтрон. Покачиваясь на оборванных проводах макушкой вниз, он не выглядел ни особенно опасным, ни особенно могущественным, и это явно его задевало. — Я здесь хотя бы по доброй воле. В отличие от...  
— Мы с Виженом его уговорили, — пояснил Стив, все еще сияя. — А теперь посмотри туда, Тони!  
Тони послушно повернулся. «Оттуда» на него поглядел предельно мрачный Зимний Солдат, сжимая и разжимая металлический кулак.  
— Незабываемая первая течка, — шепнула Наташа на ухо Тони. — Как ты и хотел.  
— Вот, — смущенно пояснил Стив. — Я отыскал Баки, и он согласился, чтобы ты потом осмотрел его руку. А Альтрон просто хорошо вписывается в концепцию.  
Поодаль, на втором боте, сверкало что-то золотое.  
— Рога Локи тоже в нее вписываются?  
— Да!  
— Нет, — с нажимом произнес Тони. — Рога мы вернем. Альтрона мы вернем немедленно, потому что я не хочу даже думать, что там Вижн делает сейчас с его телом.  
— Извращенцы, — пробормотал робот, когда Дамми, печально гудя, проехал мимо людей, вывозя его из мастерской.  
— А ты, — Тони указал на Зимнего Солдата, воседающего посредине гнезда, — убирайся прямо сейчас, на сорок первый этаж, там гостевые апартаменты, выбирай любые. Наташа тебя проводит, Брюс накормит, Клинт устроит экскурсию по вентиляции. Ну? Идите отсюда, идите.  
С выражением деланной скорби на лице Клинт сунул ему подушку, которую таскал с собой, и последовал за остальными. Двери мастерской закрылись, как Тони надеялся — на всю следующую неделю.  
Стив смотрел на него, закусив губу. Явно хотел обнять, но не решался даже протянуть руку.  
— Так тебе нравится?  
Тони еще раз придирчиво осмотрел гнездо, куда лучше смотревшееся без Альтрона, Баки Барнса и рогатого шлема, и шагнул к своему альфе.  
— Стив. Ты его сделал. Для меня. Как, по-твоему, оно может мне не понравиться?  
Объятия вышли теплыми, поцелуй — ласковым. За сутки до течки Тони уже (еще) не хотелось ничего, а Стив слишком вымотался, добывая «украшения». Но оставшееся время можно просто дремать, обниматься, валяясь на груде мягких одеял, целуясь и скармливая друг другу лакомства, которыми Стив предусмотрительно забил притащенный из общей кухни холодильник.  
Тони решил, что вполне в состоянии смириться с некоторыми аспектами человеческой природы. Но потом, когда течка закончится, разбирать это проклятое (невероятно удобное) гнездо Стив будет сам!


End file.
